The Prophecy and the Legacy
by HanaTeacup
Summary: When a girl named Hana and her dog Tippy (quite literally) jump through a portal into the world of Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy, she finds out that she's meant to do much more than simply collect orbs and power cells, she must change the destiny of everyone for the better and end the paradox. Jak/OC


**Hi everyone! I hope you like the very first chapter of my newest fic! I'm already working on chapter 2 and it should be uploaded sometime tomorrow! Please enjoy~**

I looked out at the clear ocean water in front of me; sparkling and a brilliant shade of blue. Today was perfect. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Perfect day for the beach.

I had my teacup chihuahua, Tippy, with me as well to keep me company on my solo beach walk. Since she was so small, I kept her on her leash so she wouldn't get swept away by the incoming waves that where so small to me, but giant to my little dog.

Tippy hopped happily on the sand as we walked along the beach, occasionally stopping to sniff certain shells or small crabs. She started to slow down since she had one bad leg, so I scooped her up and put her leash in my tan Scouting Legion backpack.

They further Tippy and I went, the less people there were. Eventually, there were no people. The towering condos and hotels ceased and the beach was calm and quiet. To me, it reminded me of Sentinal Beach from my favorite video game, Jak and Daxter. I kicked myself for forgetting to bring the game with me while I was on vacation. There was even a PS2 in my hotel! Oh well...

"Hm...I hope we're not too far away from the hotel, I don't want to get lost," I mumbled to myself. Tippy grunted in reply, but then her eyes widened, her large ears rose all the way up and she looked intensely at the ocean. I noticed this and looked where she was looking with confusion. The ocean was calm. Nothing was happening. "...Tippy, don't be weir-...what the..." My sentence was cut short when I saw a portion of the water start to glow a vibrant shade of white. Okay, I had to see what was going on.

With cautious steps into the water and Tippy clutched closely to my chest with both of my arms wrapped around her, I stepped closer and closer to the glowing water. Tippy started to wiggle with excitment so I held her tighter. We both peered into the water. There was a small swirling motion, and I thought I could see something, a house? No...that looked like a hut.

"What the he-Tippy! NO!" I practially screamed. Tippy and wriggled right out of my grasp and jumped right into the water (portal-thingy). "Hold on Tippy! I'm coming!" The only thing running through my mind was to save my poor dog who was probably either suffering on the other side of whatever that was or drowning. I jumped into the water save her, only to find that I wasn't getting a nose full of salty ocean water. I slowly opened my eyes, preparing for the sting of salt water, only to find that I was going through some sort of...portal? I was surrounded by darkness that was growing lighter as I continued to fall through the portal. In front of me I could see Tippy falling as well, heading for the light at the other side.

I reached out as far as I could and engulfed her in my arms. I shut my eyes tighly as the white light became incredibly strong, even Tippy shut her eyes.

Then, I hit the ground with a THUD! Everything went black and deathly silent. I could faintly hear Tippy's barks and I could feel her on my chest, like she was trying to wake me up. But...her barks sounded slightly deeper and she felt heavier.

Suddenly, she started to growl and I heard a male voice talking to another male. They sounded awfully familiar. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as if they were glued shut, I barely even had the strength to move.

_"I must have hit the ground pretty hard..."_ I thought to myself.

"Woah! Where did she come from? Is she dead?" said the male.

_"Heh...this guy's voice is so annoying, sounds exactly like Daxter,"_ I thought, inwardly chuckling.

"Come on, lets take her to 'ol green stuff, he'll know what to do!" said the voice.

_"'ol green stuff? Wait a minute..."_ Suddenly I felt like a was being picked up by two strong arms bridal style. Strange, I felt safe.

"Eh, come on poochie! Or, whatever the heck you are..." the voice called.

For a second, I thought I might have been inside my favorite video game, but that isn't possible, is it? I thought it wasn't...until I heard a certain voice yell out two names I'm all too familiar with.

"Jak! Daxter! What the he-oh...by the precursors..." I knew for a fact where I was now.

I felt myself being laid onto a bed and felt a hand on my forehead. Suddenly, I felt like a had the strength to open my eyes again, so I did. What I saw, was unbelievable.

~o0o~

I eyes widened and my pupils shrunk. There, standing over me, were four familir people who's eyes were all me. I immedietely focused on a certain male with blonde hair with light green roots that were in the shape of a flame. His innocent blue eyes washed over me with concern.

I slowly sat up, surprising everyone, but I kept my vibrant green eyes locked on the male. Jak.

"...Jak...?" My voice barely broke above a whisper. Jak's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"By the precursors...the prophecy...has finally come true," whispered Samos to himself.

I noticed that Daxter wasn't an ostell...yet. That meant only one thing. Tippy and I just stepped into an adventure.

**A/N - I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me how I did and what you thought! :)**

**Chapter 2 I'll be describing what Tippy and I look like when we're video game-ized! ;)**


End file.
